Xander and The Other 4,399
by Constantinople
Summary: Xander is one of 4,400 missing people who have suddenly reappeared.Learning that it's no longer 1998 and he's been missing for six years he must now try to rebuild his life.CX,BTVS-ATS-The 4400 AU Crossover
1. Default Chapter

Author's note-Yes I know I have another story out there but this has been running around my head for months.I wanted to put it down before I lost it.I might jump from one story to another in my updates.The background is that Xander was one of the 4400 that appeared suddenly in the field after the "comet" exploded.If you haven't watched the 4400 it might not make sense.In this story Xander vanished two days after the events in third seasons episode Faith,Hope and Trick.

Disclaimer-I own nothing from Buffy or the 4400.Most people would more than likely laugh at me if I asked for money because of this.

Title-Xander and The Other 3,399

Chapter 1

"Hello my name is Captain Judy Lawson," said the woman in the Air Force uniform as she came into the room and sat down on the other side of the table across from the only other person in the room.

"Just so you know, the reason I'm here is because we are still interviewing everyone that was involved in this little...uhhh incident I guess you might say," said Captain Lawson as she reached over and turned on a recorder that was sitting on the middle of the table "Could you state your name and where you're from for the record, please."

"Uhhh Alexander Lavelle Harris,Sunnydale California" said Xander his voice breaking a little nervously.

Xander hated that his voice sounded that way but to be honest that's what the seventeen year old was, nervous. Because it's not just everyday that you open your eyes to suddenly find yourself out in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a couple of thousand people. Especially when the last thing you remember was that you were outside your home standing alone in the dark.

Not to mention the fact that although he had committed no crime the US military has kept him locked down on some military base for over a week. All of this had made him...well lets just say that Xander Harris was not a happy camper right at the moment.

Yep no matter how you sliced it this was a strange and screwed up situation that Xander had found himself in. And that was saying a lot considering everything he had seen growing up on a Hellmouth.

"Mr.Harris..."

"Could you please call me Xander," said Xander interrupting the Air Force officer "When you call me Mr.Harris like that I want to look over my shoulder to see if my dad is standing there frowning at me."

"Ok Xander," said Captain Lawson smiling "Maybe you can be the one to tell us how it was that you and all those other people suddenly appeared in that field?"

"Look Captain to be honest with you I don't have a damn clue as to what's going on here," said Xander shaking his head "The last thing I remember was taking my girlfriend Cordelia home after me and her along with a few of our friends got done patrolling..."

"Hold it just a second," said Captain Lawson holding up her hand with a puzzled look on her face "Patrolling?"

"Ohh yeah..." muttered Xander thinking that in his nervousness he might have said a little to much.

"Well that's what me and my friends back home call going out on the town and looking for cool parties," said Xander quickly thinking on his feet.

"Oh ok," nodded Captain Lawson "Please continue."

"Well after 'patrolling' I walked my girlfriend Cordelia home and than headed back for my house. I was in my back yard just about to walk in the house when the next thing I know I was standing in that field along side a whole crap load of other people."

"And you have no memory of anything that happened in-between those two events?"

"No its like I told you people before," said Xander shaking his head "One moment its dark outside and I'm in my back yard and the next second the suns up and I'm standing in a field along side a whole bunch of people."

"Ok Xander this question my sound a little strange to you, but please answer it" said Captain Lawson getting a serious look upon her face "Could you tell me what the date was when you were standing in your back yard right before you suddenly found yourself standing in that field?"

"The date?" asked Xander confused.

"Yes, what was the date when all that you just mentioned transpired?"

"Uhhhh October twentieth."

"And the year?" asked Lawson.

"The year?" asked Xander now very confused.

"Yes, Xander.What year was it when what you mentioned happened?"

"The same year it is now. Nineteen ninety-eight."

Captain Lawson sighed and looked down at her lap before looking up and speaking softly "Xander this maybe hard for you to accept, but the year is no longer nineteen ninety-eight anymore."

"It's not?" asked Xander now completely lost in this conversation.

"No Xander.I'm afraid the date now is June fourth..." said Lawson pausing a second before dropping the bomb "...Two thousand and four."

"WHAT!"

Captain Lawson held up her hands as the two Air Force security guards rushed into the room after Xander's rather loud outburst. After motioning for the two men to put away their drawn weapons Captain Lawson turned back to Xander who was now up and pacing the room.

"You...you...can't be serious!" said Xander in mid pace and not looking at Lawson.

"Yes Xander I'm afraid that I am serious and that the year now IS two thousand and four."

"But but that can't be," stammered Xander as he stopped pacing and started to look at his reflection in the two way mirror that ran down one side of the room "If I've been gone for six years like you say than how come I can't remember those years! Why haven't I aged a single day!"

"We don't know why you can't remember your missing years or why you didn't age Xander," said Lawson "It seems that none of the people found with you have aged since you've been gone. And some of the people that were found along side you have been missing for a hell of a lot longer than you have. Some have been missing for decades."

"Decades?" Xander asked as he turned to look back at Lawson.

"Yes Xander decades. One little girl that was with all of you was reported missing by her parents while on a picnic in 1946. While another man was reported MIA during the Korean War," said Lawson shaking her head "Where all of you have been all these years and why none of you have aged a day is just another piece of this giant puzzle we find ourselves trying to solve."

"Well, you want to know what I think?" said Xander suddenly as he turned to face Lawson "I think that this is all just some kind of stupid joke!"

"A joke?"

"That's right you heard me a joke," said Xander nodding his head "I'm sure that Cordelia had to throw a lot of her daddies money around to pull this off but that's all this is, a joke! I mean with the help of Willow and Buffy yeah I can see it happening!"

"You hear that Cordy you can come out now! Buffy,Willow!" said Xander as he turned to look back into the large two way mirror and begin shouting "You pulled a real good one on old Xander here!"

"Giles, Oz! Come on guys the jokes over!" shouted Xander "Why don't you guys come on out so we can go home now! I do have to give you credit though this was one hell of a good practical joke!"

"Xander I'm afraid that your friends are not here and that this is no joke" said Captain Lawson softly getting the man's attention "So could you please sit back down?"

Reluctantly Xander returned to his seat while Lawson moved her head for the two guards to go back to their post in the hallway.

Captain Lawson watched sadly as Xander sat back in his seat and than laid his forehead down on the table. Even though it felt like she was kicking a hurt puppy Lawson knew she had to continue with the interview.

"Xander after you gave us your name last week we ran it through the database and found this," said Lawson sliding a case folder over to Xander's side of the table.

Lifting his head up off the table,Xander took the folder and opened it. The inside of it was full of info on him, it had copies of important documents like his birth certificate along with a copy of his school and medical records. But what caught his eye the most was the Sunnydale police missing person form that was sitting on top of the file for all to see. It had his picture along with his stats and the information and date of his last known sighting.

"I have to admit that we were a little shocked when we went looking for your file. Do you have any idea just how many missing person cases the Sunnydale police force has on its record books," said Lawson shaking her head "It might have taken us months just to shift through them all before we found your case file. But lucky for us your military file that was attached to it made it pop up right to the front of the list."

"What military file? I have a military file?" asked Xander looking up from the file hoping with everything he had that Uncle Sam hadn't tracked the rocket launcher he had stolen back to him and his friends.

"It seems that during part of the time that you were missing someone close to you had some pull within a now disbanded military group called the Initiative. Whoever this person was most have pulled in a lot of favors because your file was red tagged for all military units in the US armed forces to read. I guess they did this in hopes that whoever read your file would keep an eye out for you and recognize you if they saw you."

Xander had no clue who or what the Initiative was nor no clue on who it was on their inside that might have wanted to find him.

"Xander as you no doubt know by now that the courts have ordered us to release all of you...uhhh returnees," said Lawson "So is there anyone you'd like for us to contact for you? Someone who could come and get you?"

Xander was quiet for a second before letting his shoulders slump in defeat "I've really been missing for six years?"

"Yes Xander you have" said Lawson nodding her head in sympathy as she watched Xander looked down at the table "So is there someone we can call for you?"

"Yes,if she's still alive and you can find her" said Xander raising his head up to look at Lawson "I'd like for you to contact a woman named Cordelia Chase for me."

TBC ?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note-I hope you like this new update.I personally hate stories that have a great first chapter and the rest stink.And since I just started at writing fanfiction that is one of my fears.Oh and I should have done this in the first chapter but I forgot so here goes.

BTVS-The battle with the First happened and the town was destroyed.The Scooby Gang is now in London helping Giles form the new Council.Some people who were alive on the show are now dead in this story but WHO,why and how will be told in later chapters.

ATS-Angel never took over Wolfram and Hart.Because they were kick ass bad guys that I want in the story and more importantly I love the Hyperion and that's where the gang still lives.Fred and Wes are a couple(And the blue bitch with the name that starts with an I is not a factor here).No Connor in this story either.Also of course there is no coma Cordy here.

PS I knew that having Xander wanting to call Cordy first over Willow,Buffy or Giles would cause some comments but not like it did lol.But that's what's great about fanfiction you can created it how ever you want lol.

Chapter2

DEPARTMENT OF HOMELAND SECURITY  
4,400 QUARANTINE AREA  
SEATTLE, WASHINGTON  
7:23am ONE DAY BEFORE THE RETURNEES ARE RELEASED

(Computer screen playing back audio and video feedback of Xander's interview)

"I've really been missing for six years?"

"Yes, Xander you have."

"So is there someone we can call for you?"

"Yes, if she's still alive and you can find her. I'd like for you to contact a woman named Cordelia Chase for me."

"Ok Xander we can help you with that. But first we need some help from you."

"I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Thank you Xander.Ok the main thing we need for you to do right now is for you to try to remember. Is there anything special about the night that you disappeared? Anything that you haven't told us yet?"

(A few seconds of silence)

"The light.Did I tell you about the light?"

(Cut to wide view of an older woman with short dark hair sitting at a desk watching Xander's interview on her computer screen)

"If I'm not mistaken that's the fourth time you've pulled that file to watch. Is there something about this particular young man that I should know about?" came the sudden voice behind the woman.

Diana Skouris spun in her seat to find her boss, Dennis Ryland,head of the Homeland Security Seattle Branch standing there looking back and forth between her and her computer screen.

"I'm not totaly sure yet," Diana said honestly as she turned back in her seat to face the computer screen.

"Ok than maybe you could tell me what it is about this young man that's got you so interested in him?" asked Dennis as he came to stand next to her.

"Harris, Alexander Lavelle,returnee number 3,164. Was reported missing from Sunnydale,California on October twenty-first, nineteen nighty eight."

"Sunnydale,Sunnydale?" muttered Dennis as he looked up in thought "Why does that name sound familiar to me?"

"It was that town not far from LA that completely fell into a sinkhole last year," said Diana.

"Ah yes now I remember,the miracle town " nodded Dennis "A whole town that collapsed into a huge underground cave system without killing a single person."

"Well, according to official FEMA representative from DC the people in town had ample warning to leave and surprisingly they all did."

Dennis smirked at that "We can only hope the rest of the citizens of this country act that accordingly the next time we have to give an evac order to another major city."

Dennis and Diana shared a doubtful look on that one.

"But you still haven't told me just what is it about young Mr Harris here that's peaked your interest?"

"Ok," said Diana as she turned to face her boss "This is going to sound strange but Mr. Harris here has a military file."

"That's not so strange," said Dennis "I read his report also.It stated that he had a friend who once had some clout within a military unit. And it was this friend that got a military file attached to him. I believe it was in hopes that it would create more eyes out in the field looking for him."

"Yes, sir you're right about that," said Diana nodding her head "But I did some more checking on him and I discovered something else.It seems that Mr. Harris here has not one but TWO military files assigned to his name."

"Two?" said Dennis eyebrows raised "Ok now I agree that is a tad strange. Did you open this new file and read it?"

"No sir I couldn't," Diana sighed with a hint of embarrassment in her voice "It seems that I don't have the proper clearance to open the file."

"Ok than let me get in there to use my password," said Dennis as he made a move to use his high ranking clearance in hopes to open the file.

"I'm sorry sir but not even your clearance level is high enough to open this file," said Diana "It's encrypted with an Alpha Level One security rating."

"What!" Dennis exclaimed in surprise "But that's the highest clearance level there is!"

"Yes sir,"

"Damn not even the launch codes to our country's nuclear missiles are classified that high!"

"Yes, sir I know."

"Diana?" Dennis asked as he leaned into to look at the paused video that was showing a close up of Xander's face "Can you explain to me just how it is that a seventeen year old high school student not only has two military files to his name, but has one with the highest,top secret clearance level known to our government?"

"No sir I can't"

"Well, than I guess I can see why young Mr. Harris here has captured your attention."

MEANWHILE IN THE QUARANTINE AREA

Xander was sitting at a table trying to watch a little tv but the news that he had just gotten was making him so happy that he was practically bouncing in his seat.To say that he was ecstatic would be a major understatement. He had just spent six of the most boring weeks of his life crammed in this quarantine area with over four thousand other people.But now he had gotten word that he along with everyone else was finally getting out of here!

He had been told by Captain Lawson,the woman who interviewed him, that they had been successful in locating Cordelia.The word he had gotten was that she was very much alive and now happily living in LA.Xander had been relieved beyond words to find out that Cordy had not only gotten out of Sunnydale alive but was now living a much safer life in LA.Working for some kind of detective agency of all things.

Captain Lawson had also told him that Cordelia had been shocked to hear that not only had he been found alive but that he was also one of the now world famous,4,400.But Lawson than smiled and said that when the shock wore off Cordelia demanded to be able to see him. When Lawson told her she couldn't because he was still in quarentinee...well lets just say Cordy wasn't to happy about that.

According to Lawson,Cordelia let loose with such a display of threatening words and gestures that a battle hardened Marine would have been terrified for his life.

That's my Queen C, thought Xander smiling.

Lawson had also passed on to Cordelia his requested that she not tell Willow,Buffy or Giles that he was back.Xander knew that Cordelia would be confused by that one, what with Willow and Buffy being his best friends and all. But the truth was that he just wanted some time alone with Cordelia in hopes that she might help him get his life back in order before he was thrusted back into the real world.

"Xander?"

Turning to see who it was that had called his name Xander found an adorable little girl with brownish blonde hair standing next to him.

"Hey there," said Xander smiling at the little girl who was dressed in the same brown quarentinee outfit as him "What's your name?"

"Maia" the little girl smiled.

"Maia huh? That's a very pretty name" said Xander.

"Thank you"

"So Maia why did you come all the way over here to see boring old me?"

"I've come to warn you."

"Okkkkay," Xander drawled out " warn me about what?"

"When you get to LA you must not listen to the Hart," said Maia looking at Xander with the deepest most penetrating eyes that he had ever seen in his life "The Hart is evil a cannot be trusted."

"Don't listen or trust whose heart?" asked Xander "And how did you even know I was planning to go to LA when I got out of here?"

But instead of answering Xander's guestion,Maia smiled at him again and walk off losing herself back into the crowd.

"Ok and here I thought that this situation couldn't get any weirder," muttered Xander.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

HILTON HOTEL  
ROOM 12B  
SEATTLE, WASHINGTON  
DAY OF RETURNEE RELEASE FROM QUARANTINE

"GOD I HATE MY HAIR!" came the yell through the hotel room's bathroom door.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Wesley sighed softly and looked down at his watch "Well, I guess I'd better call someone at the Quarantine area and tell them we're not going to make it today."

"Wesley be nice," Fred admonished her boyfriend as she used the palm of her hand to lightly smacked the top of his thigh "You know that Cordy is under a lot of stress right now. So go easy on her ok?"

"Of course any thing for you," Wes smiled at the beautiful brunette who was sitting next to him on the bed.

"Wesley?" Fred asked after a few seconds "When you were a Watcher in Sunnydale did you ever meet this Xander guy?"

"No," Wes shook his head "By the time the Council had sent me and Kennedy to the Hellmouth to help out after Faith's death, he had already been missing for about five months."

That remark caused Fred to look at Wesley in surprise, for Wesley almost never talked about his former Slayer.

Fred had always known that the situation between Kennedy and Wesley, her first Watcher, was a very touchy subject to bring up around Wes.

Just last week at the Hyperion they had gotten their monthly routine call from Giles. And just like all the other times Giles pleaded with the former Watcher in hopes that he could talk the younger man into becoming Kennedy's Watcher again. But no matter how much Giles begged him, no matter how many times Giles told him that Kennedy was sorry for what she had done and wanted him back as her Watcher,Wes always said no. Wesley obviously was not ready to forgive Kennedy's actions leading up to the Ascension and still wanted nothing to do with his former 'Rogue' Slayer.

Seeing the frown that was forming on Wesley's face Fred decided to lighten the mood by changing the subject. To do that Fred started to do what she did best. She started babbling.

"You know even after all this time I still can't believe that Cordelia knows one of the famous Forty-four Hundred! Ohh and Angel knows him too which makes all of this even more cool beans. I wonder when we meet him will he tell us whether or not that if it was aliens that took him and all those other people? I mean it had to be aliens, right? I mean who else could know how to take all those people, put them in that glowing ball and place all of them down by that lake? I mean Angel said that he talked to Giles and Giles told him that he sent a team of Council experts to the site to investigate and they decided that it wasn't magic or some type of demon portal that did it.Ohhh maybe whoever did it knows how to create a stable Einstein-Rosen Bridge and they used it to travel through time and space..."

Wes knew that if he didn't stop her soon, she would go on and on and on. And since he had no tacos on him Wes did the next best thing to stop Fred from babbling. And to be quite honest it was also his favorite method.

Wes pulled her to him and begin to kiss her passionately.

"...Yes.yes I know that the math on that happening is astronomical but what if they were to...ohhhhhhh," Fred moaned out loud when Wesley started to kiss her. After a few seconds Fred begin to mold her body against his.

They were so in to it that they failed to hear the door to the bathroom open. It wasn't until she cleared her throat very loudly did the madly kissing couple realize that Cordelia had reentered the room and was watching them.

"Am I going to have to pour a bucket of cold water on you two horn dogs, before you'll come up for air?" Cordelia asked arms crossed, taping her foot with impatience "Because you know if it's possible for you two to pry your tongues out of each others mouth for maybe a second I would like to leave for the military base some time soon."

"Well you know Cordelia," Wes sighed as he broke his kiss with Fred "We could have left a long time ago if you hadn't spent over three hours going through your entire wardrobe that you just happened to bring with..." Out of the corner of his eye Wes saw the stern look Fred was giving him.

Right right must be more understanding, thought Wes as he stood up "You're so right Cordelia.How rude of me and Fred to be so inconsiderate at this important time for you."

"Good," Cordelia nodded as she grabbed her purse and started for the door "Well come on guys lets get this show on the road. I want to see my Xander."

"I'm proud of you," Fred whispered to Wes,as she got up off the bed and looped her arm through his "When we get home I might even have to give you a reward for listening to me so well."

As he and Fred followed Cordy out the hotel room and toward the elevator Wes gave her a hopeful look "Will you wear that red dominatrix outfit again for me?" Referring to the outfit that she had been forced to wear and than later kept while all of Angel Investigation had been working on a case in Las Vegas.

"We'll see," said Fred giving Wes an innocent smile but with eyes were full of mischief as they entered the elevator to stand behind Cordelia.

"God what a pair of horn dogs," muttered Cordelia rolling her eyes as the elevator doors shut to.

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE QUARANTINE AREA

"Xander would you hurry the hell up!" Shawn Ferrell yelled into the dressing room at his new friend and fellow Returnee "I'd like to see my mom and little brother some time THIS year!"

"Alright,alright keep your pants on I'm coming," said Xander as he came walking out of the dressing room after ditching his drab brown quarantine outfit to once again wear jeans and his beloved Hawaiian shirt. As he walked up to Shawn,Xander couldn't help but to notice how the young man was trying his best not to laugh "What?"

"Dear God Xander," Shawn shook his head as he took in his friend's shirt "That has to be without a doubt the ugliest shirt I have ever seen in my life."

"Hey don't be poking fun at the shirt," frowned Xander as he moved his right hand up and down his shirt in an effort to brush off nonexistent lint "Besides I have it on good authority that women like it when a man wears bright colors."

"Yeah but I don't think Cordelia meant that she wanted you to go around in a bright orange Hawaiian shirt that's covered with a neon yellow flower pattern," smiled Shawn.

"Ok first off I like this shirt because it's my lucky shirt," said Xander "And second how did you know it was Cordelia who told me that?"

"Oh please,"said Shawn rolling his eyes while using his thumb to point back to the quarantine room behind them "We just spent the last six weeks crammed together in that quarantine area. And during that whole time every other word out of your mouth has been about Cordelia or something she told you."

"Ok you might have me there," smiled Xander as the two young men shared a laugh and started to head out of the room. But when they just reached the door Xander turned to look over his shoulder and saw Maia sitting all by herself in one of the chairs.

Xander turned to look at Shawn and motioned toward Maia "Hey man can you give me a minute?"

"Sure I'll wait out in the hall for you, but don't take too long," Shawn nodded before walking out of the room.

Xander walked over to Maia and squatted down so he could be eye to eye with the little girl "Hi Maia."

"Hello Xander," Maia said looking at him, her eyes brightening up with laughter when she noticed his shirt "Your shirts funny looking."

"Why does everyone keep saying that," said Xander giving Maia a fake pout "My shirt's not funny looking!"

Xander smiled when Maia started giggling at him "So I hear you're going to be staying with foster parents huh?

"Yeah the Griffins," nodded Maia.

"Look Maia," said Xander "All of us Returnees have to call in once a week to Head Quarters here to check in. When I do I'll ask each time if you're doing ok with the Griffins."

"Why?"

"Well if I find out that you're not happy or if the Griffins don't treat you ok than maybe I can do something about it."

"Like what?"

"Well there's this lady I know named Joyce Summers," said Xander "She's a real nice lady who makes the best chocolate chip cookies from here to the moon. And I bet that if I ask her real nice like she'd just love to take a sweetheart like you in. And I know for a fact that she could take real good care of you."

Maia looked up at Xander and gave him a sad look "No Xander, she can't."

"Huh?" asked a confused Xander "Why can't Joyce take good care of you?"

"You'll find out," was all Maia said before looking back down at the floor.

Xander opened his mouth to ask more but Shawn stuck his head back in through the door.

"Xander come on would you let's go!"

Xander turned toward the door to nod at Shawn. Looking back at Maia,Xander couldn't help but sigh "While Maia I guess this is good-bye."

"Bye Xander" said Maia as she watched the young man start to walk off. But when he just got to the door Maia called out to him "Xander?"

Xander stopped in the doorway to look back "Yeah?"

"Beware of the Wolf who will come to you in sheep's clothing."

"The who...that will come to me in the what?" Xander muttered in confusion.

It seemed that every time he talked to this little girl he became more and more confused.

"Damn it Xander let's go," said Shawn as he grabbed Xander by the arm and drug him out of the room.

The last image of Maia,Xander had was of her watching him with a concerned look upon her face.

TBC

I hoped you like this.In the next chapter Cordy and Xander are reunited and Xander's power startes to manifest itself.


End file.
